Choices We Must Make
by Areej.A.A
Summary: What if Jay Kung married Jun Pyo? What if Ji Hoo never confessed his feeling to her but kept them hidden? What if Jan Di had to make a decision that only she can make, would she make the right choice or would she not.
1. Prolegue

Choices we must make

Summary: What if Jay Kung married Jun Pyo? What if Ji Hoo never confessed his feeling to her but kept them hidden? What if Jan Di had to make a decision that only she can make, would she make the right choice or would she not.

* * *

Prologue:

Jan Di never really thought that there would come a day were she would leave Seoul. Leave everything behind and forget what happened. Jay Kung marrying Jun Pyo or Yi Jung. Going to Sweden. Leaving Ga Eul to wonder if she really meant something to him, and leaving her sunbae without goodbye. But the day had come where she would leave everything behind. A chance to get away from it all, to forget that her heart was ever broken. But if she chose to go in the end, will she regret it? Now staring at the first class ticket she asked herself again will she regret it ?

* * *

I hope you like it. Please review !


	2. Chapter 1

Jan Di was at the shore watching the sunset.

The men that captured her had long let her go but she didn't go to the wedding she couldn't watch the man she loves marry someone else she couldn't and wouldn't.

So that's how her firefighter found her tears streaming from her eyes that scared him for how lifeless they were. Ji Hoo slowly stepped forward not wanting to scare her he gently held her trembling form from behind putting his chin on her bare shoulder.

"Everything will turn out right in the end you'll see" Ji Hoo said pulling her in a tighter embrace.

"How do you know" Jan Di said leaning into him.

"I just do" was his reply.

He held her in silence after that watching the sky turn from red to blackish blue by the time the stars were out and the moon was up Ji Hoo decided that maybe it was time to head back to the hotel.

"Come, we should get back they will start to wonder were we are"

Not really paying attention to what he said Jan Di stayed in her place a few minutes had passed she felt a light tug on her arm shocked she turned to find her sunbae she had thought that he had gone back clearly she was wrong tugging on her arm once again she decided to fallow.

By the time they got back they had found that they were no longer checked in but that Jay Kung had the hotel manager to take them and their luggage to a beautiful villa Jay Kung hopped that it will lessen the pain she inflicted on Jan Di by putting her with Ji Hoo for she knew that Jan Di had feelings for him no matter how deep inside her they were.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here" said the manager and then left leaving the two alone.

They both fell into a slightly awkward silence. Ji Hoo decided that it might be better to change the days clothes pushing Jan Di in the direction of the bed rooms letting her pick the room she wanted Jan Di steal feeling a little awkward. She picked the first room she laid her eyes on.

The room was light green, with peach furnishing, the four-poster bed had beautiful design from top to bottom turning around to look at her sunbae in shock.

"Is there a smaller room" she said in a really small voice.

Ji Hoo chuckled. This was the smallest room in the house. He knew this because this was not the first time he came here. He had an amused look on his face, Jan Di not knowing what to say pushed him out of the room and shut the door, walking away from it and heading to her suitcase that Ji Hoo had put by the bed muttering about how the room was so big and not believing that it was the smallest surely the attic was smaller!

Deciding on putting on her baby blue with green polka dots PJ's debating on whether she should sit in her room by herself or sit with her sunbae. Choosing the later she walked out of her room finding herself in the middle of a really long hallway. Not knowing if she should go right or left, wishing that she was paying attention when Ji Hoo was leading her to the room she closed her eyes and thought that whatever way she stopped at she would go. She stated spinning around with her hand out, she stopped at the right and went forward hopping that it was the right way.

After mindless twists and turns she found the room her sunbae was in. He was near the book shelf browsing the books for something interesting to read. He had changed out of his clothes and was now wearing a pale blue tight shirt with cream-colored lose pajama pants. Walking over to him she slightly leaned into him.

Shocked he looked down to see what it was. His shocked look instantly replaced with a look of adoration and love puling her closer to him he kissed the top of her head and looked at her. What she was wearing surprised him for her pajamas were not what he was used to. She was wearing mid-thigh shorts and a spaghetti strapped shirt that made her look impossibly cute.

He led her over to the couch and set her down beside him. He picked up the book that he picked from the shelf and started to read to her hopping that by the time got to the third chapter she would be asleep for she really looked like she worn out.

BACK AT THE HOTEL

Ga Eul was worried for her friend. She didn't see her at the wedding. She hopped that she wasn't crying her eyes out some place outside for it was raining really hard out there. She knew that Ji Hoo sunbae was with her and he wouldn't let her do anything stupid, but she steal worried for her

"Jay Kung had Ji Hoo and Jan Di checked out and put them in a villa not far from here" Yi Jung said hopping to reassure her.

"What?! Her and him together, as in by themselves?" she knew that Ji Hoo sunbae was a gentlemen but still that was her friend he was talking about.

"Don't worry he won't do anything she doesn't want him to" Woo Bin said not knowing what else to tell her.

The two playboys left her to her thoughts.

"Do you think Ji hoo will be able to get her back to her old self" Woo Bin asked sighing.

"I don't know but I hope that he doesn't confess to her, at lest not now" Yi Jung said.

"He'd be taking advantage of her state if he did, besides he'd hurt her and then hurt himself if he did confess at this time, and you and I both know that he loves her and would do anything for her. He couldn't hurt her even if he wanted to" Woo Bin said.

"He better not hurt her I don't care if he's my friend or not i'll beat him to a pulp" Woo Bin added.

_'Me to'_ Yi Jung hole heartedly agreed with him. They had come to see Jun Di as there sister and became really protective of her.

"He'd never hurt her I'm positive of that" Ga Eul said.

She had overheard what they said and was shocked.

Was Yun Ji Hoo really in love with her friend ?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pleease review!


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for updating the same Chapter twice. But I forgot to add an A/N.**

**I DONT OWN BOYS OVER FLOWERS. **

**^Now with that out of the way, I'd like to say sorry again, this may be a boring chapter but I'm hoping next chapter will be more adventurous.**

* * *

**Chapter two**

It had passed two hours and Jan Di had long fallen asleep. Ji Hoo not wanting to let her go, pulled her tighter to him. He knew that she still loved his friend, he knew that his friend hurt her. He also knew that the relationship she had with Go Jun Pyo had left her with mental scars which he was determined to heal.

He hopped that one day she'll love him the way he loved her

"Ji Hoo sunbae" Jan Di sighed in her sleep.

His heart filled with hope which was a dangerous thing, he knew that but the way she had just said his name made his heart flutter with hope and it was impossible not to hope that she'd love him to some day. Though he wishes that she'd call him by his name without 'sunbae', when ever she called his friend by their names and not his, the green eyed monster 'jealousy' would come up every time, it was really hard not to show it. Sometimes the mask he wore slipped and he ends up holding her hand, leaning into her, or puling her closer to him, but she never noticed. Sigh, maybe she'd still love him if he never went after Min So Hyun to find that she's in love with someone else, which he regretted every second of every day in his life. Now he was stuck in the friend zone which was unlikely he'll ever get out of.

Looking back at all the times he had with her either helping her or simply being in her company, he'd rather be her friend then be nothing.

He needed her a lot more then she needed him. In fact she didn't need him, it would probably take some time but she'd be back to how she was before all this happened, and maybe a lot more stubborn and independent on her self .

He knew all of this but he couldn't let her go, he needed her too much.

Now looking at her sleeping form in his arms made him feel all worm inside, he loved her and he wouldn't let anybody hurt her again.

Jun Pyo now that he was married he wouldn't be able to get near her or bother her, nor possible for him to follow her. He'd make sure of that now, all he had to do was make her forget about him.

Feeling her move into a more comfortable position, her head on his chest and one arm over his shoulder and the other slightly around his waist, she was basically lying on top of him. Not that he minded one bit. Nope, not at all. Her face facing upwards near his, him openly staring at her, he fell into a really deep sleep.

BACK AT THE HOTEL

It was nearing midnight and Ga Eul was still in the hotel lobby, Woo Bin had long gone to his room and to bed.

Staring at her, refusing to admit to himself that he had feelings for her, he knew that if he did, he'd hurt her and himself.

"Don't you think it's time for bed" Yi Jung said.

Looking up at the clock that was on the wall, 12:00, he wanted to go to bed but he couldn't leave her by herself.

"I'm not tired" was her reply.

Her head was filled with questions that needed to be answered. Was Yoon Ji Hoo really in love with Jan Di? Does Jan Di know?

Obviously not. Jan Di always wished that Ji Hoo would love her in a more then friendly way. _'Well Jan Di, your wish came true' _Ga Eul thought sarcastically. 'I wonder how I didn't notice this going on, over from the day Ji Hoo came back from France thinking about it, now it was quite obvious, the way he gave her all his attention from the day he came back, and the way he looked at her, the way he'd always have some kind of body contact whenever he was near her, either holding her hand or putting a hand on her shoulder or mid-back, but she always thought that of it as a friendly protective way. Losing his parents and grandfather, it was only natural for him to be protective of his friends, protective of Jan Di'. But love never even crossed her mind.

Snapping out of her thoughts she was surprised to see no one in the lobby, only Yi Jung was lying on a sofa not far from her. Half asleep, she looked at the clock, it read 2:00am in the morning, how long had she been lost in her thoughts.

Walking over to him shaking him lightly to wake him up.

Waking up and looking for what woke him what he saw made him think that he was still dreaming, for in front of him was the center of his dreams, that was entail he got a more rough shaking and a yell in the ear.

"Hey wake up!" Ga Eul said looking at him. She was really frustrated.

"Finally" she huffed.

And went off to the elevator leaving him on the sofa to stare after her.

"Will are you going to stay there all night" Ga Eul said with an irritated look.

Not wanting to sleep on the lobby sofa all night he got up and fallowed her.

AT THE VILLA

Jan Di was woken up from the harsh light that came from the windows. Looking around and not recognizing her surroundings made her panic,and the sound that she was hearing wasn't helping. Trying to get up she felt something around her waist holding her down, looking to see what it was she saw two familiar arms around her waist, looking up she saw Yoon Ji Hoo sleeping peacefully. Calming down a little she noticed the sound that she was hearing was her sunbaes heart beat, which made her a lot calmer, then everything came rushing back. The men that took her, the wedding, Jay Kung putting them in this villa with her sunbae, who held her in his arms and read to her entail she fell asleep

Snuggling into his chest she heard his heart so calming. She stayed there listing to it entail she felt him move slightly, his breathing once even became a little faster a clear sign that was he was waking up .

Closing her eyes she stayed still feeling him stretch a little, held her a little tighter and kissing her on the head but didn't try to see if she was awake, some time had passed and he did not make a move deciding on letting him know that she's awake she lifted her head a little and tilting her head in his direction looking him in the eyes.

"Your awake" was he's reply.

He got up and headed to the kitchen to make them something to eat for breakfast, leaving her sitting on the creamy colored couch.

After eating breakfast, not that she had that much of an appetite, but Ji Hoo wouldn't let her get up entail she at least ate half of what was on her plate.

They both went and sat on the patio, sometime had passed and both were staring at the garden lost in their thoughts. Ji Hoo thinking about ways to distract Jan Di from the hurt feelings inside her, and Jan Di thinking about how disappointed her family would be. Thinking about her family made her realize that it had passed three days and she hadn't talked to them, who knew what they might have got themselves in to now.

"I want to go home" said Jan Di. She was really worried about her family and she didn't want to stay on this island any longer than necessary.

"Ill call go call the airport" Was his only reply.

Going back in after calling the airport he called his friends telling them that him and Jan Di were going before them and agreeing on meeting when they all get back to Seoul.

While Ji Hoo was talking on the phone, Jan Di went to her room to pack what little clothes she had with her. She took out her suitcase, meeting her Sunbae at the car door. Putting her suitcase in the trunk of the car, he got in to the drivers seat looking at Jan Di to make sure that she put her seatbelt on starting the car and heading to the airport.

Once they arrived at the airport they waited for their flight to Seoul.

Looking around her, she hopped that maybe one day she'd be able to come back here without all the hurt, for the island was really beautiful.

Hearing the announcement for their flight, they headed to the gate looking back one more time, then head through with her sunbae at her side and sitting by him on the plain looking through the window at the vanishing island.

She was going back to Seoul, but what she didn't know was that she wasn't going to be staying there for long.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please ;***


	4. Chapter 3

**Dont own BOF even if I really wish. I only own the plot.**

**A/N **

**First I'd like to give a special thanks to 'Kireiko Ami' for helping me and giving me some good idea's for this chapter. Okay I want all of my readers to know that I'm writing this for my enjoyment and it might take more than a few weeks to update a chapter. 'Cause I'm a slow writer and I don't write my chapters on my laptop first, i usually write them in a notebook first, Cause I usually write when I'm at school. And another reason I don't update so fast is that I'm not really good at spelling and grammar so I have my sister Beta this and she doesn't like BOF like I do so it's hard to get her to fix the chapters up. And my teachers are giving out lots of homework and this week and last were fool of exams and before that I was kind of experiencing a writer block. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope my A/N wasn't to boring and on with the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jan Di and Ga Eul were both in the porridge shop. Ga Eul returned after Jan Di by a day and a half. What happened in the days she wasn't there, she didn't know for Ga Eul wouldn't say and every time she brought up the subject she'd turn red and then change the subject , Ga Eul had been acting weird lately and she hadn't seen So Yi Jung since she got back, and she hadn't seen her sunbae either, every time she went to the clinic grandfather would say she just missed him or that he's at the foundation. She knew that he was busy but she couldn't help but think that maybe he was avoiding her to, Bom Chun Sik then came out of the kitchen holding a lunch box "Jan Di take this to.." he told her the address.

'_Why oh why is it always me why not Ga Eul!' _Jan Di thought in her head turning and giving miss grinning face 'aka Ga Eul' a glare, she went to get her jacket from the back then took the lunch box and headed out on her way.

Half way there she noticed that the address was new _'hmmm a new costumer'_ she thought.

She just hoped that it wasn't one who liked their meals at home, she didn't think that she could walk this far every day or so.

Arriving at the distention that was written on the paper she noticed that it was a rich people kind of neighborhood _"why on earth would anyone living here buy from a porridge shop_?"she asked herself.

Looking around she saw a guard at the gates of the mansion, walking over to him to tell him why she was there, the guard surprisingly ushered her in instead of just taking the launch box. Walking into the mansion she noticed that it was slightly smaller thin Go Jun Pyo's and a lot bigger then Yoon Ji Hoo's but really elegant with gold silver and black furnishings. Looking around she spotted someone from the corner of her eye coming her way, turning and looking at him, she recognized him as no other then Song Woo Bin.

* * *

**AT THE PORRIDGE SHOP**

Ga Eul was really grateful that Jan Di was no longer there to bring up the subject, she knew that Jan Di wouldn't let it rest entail she found out but she wasn't ready to tell anybody.

"Don't leave me promise "Begged Bom Chun Sik holding onto her arm.

"Ayish why would I leave, I have two hours left" she said pushing him off .

As Bom Chun Sik went back to the kitchen he remembered the conversation he had with Song Woo Bin.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Bom Chun Sik was in the kitchen listening to Jan Di trying to get Ga Eul to tell her what happened. While watching them the phone rang "Hello porridge shop " said Bom Chun Sik. _

_On the other side of the phone answered Song Woo Ben "Can you get Jan Di over to my place without her knowing" said Woo Ben calmly_

_"Yes" said Bom Chun Sik cutting the line. Heading over to the stove he would make a launch box and send Jan Di out with it she'd be none the wiser _

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

Wondering what would the song prince want from Jan Di he headed to the kitchen to make up a new porridge.

Ga Eul hoped that Yi Jung wouldn't avoid her now knowing him he just might do it. Remembering what happened at the beach near the hotel made her blush ten times then be for when Jan Di tried to pull it out of her. Looking back now she didn't think she'd ever stop blushing from it.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Walking out of the hotel heading to the beach while hoping that Jan DI was alright, staring out at the shore she felt someone behind her, turning around she saw Yi Jeong walking towards her and stopping only a few feet away from her, he just stood there staring out at the sea. Some time had passed and they were sitting in the sand, pushing her toes deep into the cold sand she heard his phone ring looking over at him he seemed to be lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that his phone was ringing, poking his arm entail she got his attention then pointing to his pocket when he gave her an annoyed look, watching him pick it up and look at the caller ID then slowly get up and walk away from her, turning her eyes back to the never ending waves of grayish blue and admiring the waves a few minutes passed before she felt Yi Jeong sit beside her, looking at him she noticed that he seemed to be thinking something through, deciding on letting him be, she looked back to the sea again._

_"Ji Hoo is taking Jan Di back to Seoul, our flight doesn't leave tell tomorrow" Yi Jeong said _

_Looking at him in surprise "Why is something wrong with her? Is she alright?!" she asked worried that her friend might be hurt, well more then she already is._

_"No. No she just wanted to go back" he said trying to calm her._

_"Oh. When is our flight again?" she asked wondering when she'll be able to get back to Jan Di, who knew what she might do._

_"Tomorrow at noon" he answered hoping that his reply would fully calm her down. Looking at her he wondered why couldn't she just hate him, he knew that at least a part of her, no matter how small it was, hated him, he was sure of it. Leaning into her without even noticing entail he was just an inch away. Ga Eul sensing him getting closer turned her head see what he was doing and their lips touched. Yi Jeong not being able to hold back his Casanovas ways leaned in and made it turn from a sweet gentle kiss, by holding her a little tighter and putting one with one hand on her cheek and the other on her jaw which made Ga Eul snap out of her shocked state and kiss back._

_Somehow a sweet accidental kiss turned into a full make out season._

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

Cursing herself for blushing ten shades of red again she went back to wiping the tables.

* * *

**BACK AT THE MANSION**

"Woo Bin!" Jan Di said in surprise watching him walk towards her.

"Yum" was his reply, taking the lunch box from her and heading over to the coffee table and plopping down on the black leather sofa, moving towards him a little she asked "Is this your house?" Looking around once again.

"Ummmm" he replied.

Getting fed up by his answers and that he made her come all this way, she marched over to him and SMACK! In the back of his head causing him to choke on his food

"Ya! Song Woo Bin you lazy little punk if you wanted to eat some porridge why didn't you just come to the shop instead of making me come all this way!" she yelled at him trying to smack him in the head again.

He ducked his head before she could do so and turned to her with a pout and said "I was too hungry. Besides didn't you miss me? I haven't seen you since we got back" he said in a sad voice.

Looking at him "Of course I missed you" she said falling for his act.

Feeling smug he went back to eating his lunch. Sitting down beside him she felt all the hard work of the week come down on her and taking all of her energy with it. Looking over at him he seemed to be really enjoying his meal so she decided that she might as will wait for him to finish, so she could take back the dishes to the shop.

Laying back her eyes closed on willingly as she fell into a deep slumber .

"Ya Jan Di that was really good could you complement the shef for me ?" turning to her when he didn't get an answer , he saw that she was fast asleep '_mission accomplished_' he thought. Standing up and bending down to her to pick her up, he took her to one of the guest rooms, laying her in bed and tucked her in and gave her a little brotherly kiss on the head.

Smiling fondly at her he walked out closing the door and lights then headed back to his study to finish what little work he had left.

On his way he remembered how Ji Hoo had asked him to make sure that Jan Di got some rest for he was too busy with the foundation to do so himself, he had agreed to make sure that Jan Di had plenty of rest just like he promised. And what better a way to get her to rest then invite her over with some lunch and have her pass out from the days work plus the walk here from the porridge shop, he deemed it an accomplishment that he didn't have to go by deferent means to get her rest.

Looking down at the unused handkerchief that was soaked with calaform* and smirked. An accomplishment indeed.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

Jan DI had woken up five hours ago but now she wished that she never woke up.

Two hours after she left Woo Bin's house she got a voice mail from someone that said to meet them at this really rich restaurant. When she went the person never came and she got humiliated in front of everybody there then she got a text saying that she should meet with him near a club where she nearly got raped and got ditched again but at last her firefighter had heard the bell ringing and called to ask if she was alright.

After telling him about her day, leaving out the voice mail and text and all that came with it. She told him she was fine and not to worry, for she knew he would be furious which was really rare but none the less he would be, always knowing when something was wrong with her and by the fake cherry voice she used made him positive that something was wrong and that she was trying to hide it, so he told her to meet him at a coffee shop.

By the time she got there she saw something that broke that last pieces of her haert. Shocked and broken she slowly backed away from the scene that was in front of her. Once she rounded the corner she broke out to a full run, the scene so vivid in her head that it made her want to scream out in pain.

Making it back to her house she found all of her family gathered with smiles on the faces.

"What" she asked looking from her mother to her father.

"Your father won a first class ticket to new York!" said her mother in total glee.

"We are giving it to you as an early birthday gift" Said her brother.

"It leaves in two hours so hurry up I already packed your suitcase. Oh, you're going to have so much fun and your old friend is there" Said her mother.

"But what about money and I didn't get say good-bye to Ga Eul" Jan Di said.

"Ah don't worry about that mama has it all covered" her father said.

"Come on noona your going to miss your plane!" said Kang San. So that's how she found herself at the airport holding a first class ticket, wondering if she would regret this. Maybe it was all in accident, they always happen, maybe the people who ditched her got carried away with something and forgot, maybe the scene she saw was something else entirely she thought hopping. Feeling her phone in her pocket vibrate she took it out and read the ID.

Hesitating a little than answering. That one phone call had sealed her fate, she was leaving and never coming back and she wouldn't regret it she promised herself that, and she said that over and over throughout the plan ride trying to convince herself that she wouldn't regret leaving Seoul. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the feeling that she was making a really big mistake.

* * *

**?POV**

Finally she's gone now all I have to do is separate her from her other friends, make her have no one to trust, no one to turn to, and then I'll move in and she'll be mine, all mine.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

***I don't know what it's called but it's like some kind of gas tht puts you to sleep or something like that.**

**Please leave a review. **


End file.
